Teague's Story
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Teague tells his story to the most unlikely person...IN PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Well...I've been thinking that maybe I should've added a few things to this story..so I've decided to rewrite this...**

* * *

It was a warm day on an island very close to Shipwreck Cove as Elizabeth Turner awoke under a palm tree, no where near to where she remembered falling asleep. She looked down at her very pregnant stomach, before getting up. She would've walked back out to the beach if her eyes hadn't caught a glance at the folded red cloth she had been lying on. In shock, Elizabeth picked the cloth up and unfolded it...

It was a huge cape-like red jacket with floral embroidering, a very familiar jacket to Elizabeth...

Holding the jacket, Elizabeth walked out to the beach. Sitting in the sand, with the waves just touching his boots, was Teague. Elizabeth was surprised by his clothes. She had always pictured Teague wearing colorful clothing, like his son. In reality, Teague's clothes were mostly a blend of different shades of brown over a white shirt with a faded green bandana holding back his curly black hair. "You know, the beach isn't the safest of places for one to sleep, let alone a pregnant woman." He said, not even glancing over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, walking over to Teague and handing him his jacket. "That's a beautiful jacket."

Teague smiled sadly, looking down at his jacket. "So it is." He mumbled, tracing the floral embroidery with one of his fingers. "My wife made this jacket for me. 'You're going to get sick if you keep wearing that old one.' she said, before throwing this one at me. 'Wear this one! It my not be as thick as that old rag you keep wearing, but at least it doesn't have any holes!' God that woman was something!"

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. The last time she had seen Teague was about nine months ago, and she didn't remember him saying much, not even to his own son. Now, he wouldn't stop...

"And then when Jackie first asked to go to a tavern with me, poor Danny nearly had a heart attack!" Teague said, smirking at the memory. "'Teague! Tell your son that he can't go!' She shouted at me. Though nothing beats when she caught Jackie walking into a tavern!" He couldn't help laughing at the memory. "Poor kid, being dragged out of a tavern by his Mum when he was thirteen!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile along with Teague, though for a different reason. Teague reminded her of Jack, whom no one has seen or heard of since he set sail out of Tortuga in a dinghy. To Elizabeth, it would've been nice to have Jack around, if Will himself couldn't be. So, Teague ended up being a good compromise.

Teague looked over at Elizabeth, pointing at her stomach. "That Captain Will Turner's?"

Elizabeth nodded, surprised by the sudden topic shift.

Teague smirked, placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Captain Turner, let me tell you a fact that is true to all people: having a child is both the best and worst thing that could ever happen to you."

"Excuse me?"

"True enough, having a child is a wonderful thing, and they'll always stand by you no matter what. They'll also cause you a lot of stress and worry." Teague said, pulling a small box out of his pocket and handing it to Elizabeth. "They also can get into a lot of trouble every easily."

Elizabeth took the box and opened it. Inside was a bullet, covered in dried up blood. "Where did this-"

"I pulled that out of Jackie when he was five." Teague answered. "He found my pistol one day while I was in the study. He had gotten curious and tried it out. He didn't know that it was loaded, and shot himself in the leg. Luckily, I was able to get it out. I swear, that was one of the scariest days in my life, though that maelstrom battle tops it. I can bet that if Weatherby had been there, he'd probably would've had a heart attack."

Hearing Teague say her father's name caught Elizabeth by surprise. "You knew my father?"

"I know plenty of people, your father just happened to be one of them." Teague said. "I'm sure that he'd rather see you sleeping on the Empress-"

"I gave her up." Elizabeth said, placing a hand on her stomach. "I told Will that I'd wait for him."

"You're planning on staying here for ten years?"

"Yes, I have nowhere else to go." Elizabeth said. "My father and Will were the only family I had left."

"You know, you're welcomed to come stay in Shipwreck Cove." Teague said. "There's enough space for a whole city in there."

"I couldn't!" Elizabeth said. "I'd rather not burden you with taking care of me."

Teague rubbed his chin thoughtfully, in a very Jack-like way, before standing up."I know just the place. Follow me."

* * *

About five minutes later...

Elizabeth was tired of walking through the jungle. It was hot, and Teague didn't seem to have noticed that she was falling behind. Elizabeth almost stopped when she heard the sounds of water running ahead. She had just caught up to Teague when she saw it...

In the middle of a huge clearing was a small house, big enough for a small family, next to a river.

"Teague?" Elizabeth asked, in shock.

"My family was impossible to live with." Teague began. "Everyday, there was a new fight. The Caribbean was probably a safer place than Shipwreck cove when Jackie was a kid. So, when the family was in the middle of their worst fights, Danny and I would take Jackie here. I actually built the house after I met Danny, as our secret hide-out." He then pulled a gold key out of his pocket. The key had a red ribbon around the loop where the key ring would usually go. He gave it one final look, before tossing it to Elizabeth. "Now, it's yours."

Elizabeth looked at the key in her hand. "Are you sure?"

"I have no use for it, besides the rum hidden under the dinning room floor."

'_If I wasn't sure if Teague is Jack's father, I'm sure now. Both men are in love with rum!'_ Elizabeth thought, smiling. "Well, would you like to come in? I have no-"

"-respect for rum? I've heard." Teague mumbled, walking past Elizabeth. "That's why I have every intention of retrieving it before you put a torch to it."

After Elizabeth opened the door, Teague walked right into the dinning room. It had an old table, with four chairs, one chair covered in books. The room also had an opening leading to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for Elizabeth, who immediately sat down. "Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome." Teague said, pulling aside an old rug, revealing a door in the floor, much like the rum cache on the island Jack and Elizabeth had been marooned on. Teague opened it, and jumped in. When he came back up, he was holding a rum bottle in one hand, and an empty glass bottle in the other. "I'll be right back." He walked out to the river.

Elizabeth picked up a book from the chair next to her's. 'Jack's Drawings' was written as the book's title. She couldn't help but to smile, that is, until she got to the first page.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped at the detailed picture of a couple dancing. The woman had pale skin, with dark brown hair and mysterious brown eyes. The man had long curly black hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes. He wore a red jacket over a blend of different shades of brown under a red jacket, a huge hat, and a faded bandana. The woman was wearing a red dress that matched perfectly with the red jacket. Elizabeth could tell that the couple in this picture were very happy, very in love...

"So, that's where Jackie hid that book." Teague said, startling Elizabeth. "Sorry."

"I had no idea Jack could draw so well." Elizabeth said, looking through the book. There were drawings of sea shells, sunsets, a few of Jack's old crew members, a few of a woman with red and black hair and icy blue eyes, and a lot more of Teague and the woman. Elizabeth nearly jumped when she got to the last page...

The last page had a drawing of a different couple. The man had wavy brown hair, under a large hat with a feather and slightly tanned skin. The woman had blonde hair and pale skin. The man was dressed in the usual sailor's clothes, while the woman wore a yellow dress. It was Will and Elizabeth kissing on the day Will had rescued Jack from the hanging in Port Royal...

"Jackie loved drawing as a kid." Teague said, smirking. "He got it from Danny, I'm sure of it. That journal was very important to him. He only drew pictures of most important things to him in that journal."

Elizabeth turned back to the first page, blushing. She then turned the book around to show Teague. "Was that you and Danny?"

Teague picked up the journal and smiled fondly at the drawing. "Yes, that's my Danielle." He said. Even through that short answer, Elizabeth could tell that Teague was still upset. "We'd dance at night like that on the days before I set sail. She was always so worried that I wouldn't return. With her being as sick as she was, we couldn't risk her coming with me."

"If she couldn't go sailing, how did you two meet?" Elizabeth, curious.

Teague smirked, taking a swing of rum. "It all surprisingly only started about thirty one years ago, on this very island..."

* * *

**"...having a child is both the best and worst thing that could ever happen to you."**

**I actually got that from my Dad**

**nice huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool day In Shipwreck Cove. It was too warm to stay indoors, but still cool enough for one to need a jacket while out doors. So, everyone threw on their jackets the first moment they got and went off onto the Town of Shipwreck...

All except for one...

Jack Teague Sparrow-who would later go by Captain Edward Teague, Captain Teague, or just plain Teague-was walking on the beach of a nearby island. The island was so close, he could walk to it from the shore of Shipwreck Island. Ever since he heard his father was kill by the Royal Navy, Teague was named Keeper of the Code. The thing is Teague wasn't sure if he was ready for such an important job.

Actually, Teague saw the role of Keeper of the Code as a joke, a job that he didn't want...

So, he decided that he needed some time alone, to sort out his life. "Were I to take this job, I wont be able to go sailing." Teague said to himself. "But if I don't, Mum'll kill me. Unless I'm caught by the Navy first. I actually don't know which is worse."

"I'd say the Navy, if you don't mind my saying."

Teague turned around, and took a deep breath, staring at the most beautiful face he had ever seen, and he's seen plenty of pretty women. This woman had skin as pale as a pearl, with wavy dark brown hair and the prettiest brown eyes he's ever seen. He couldn't help but to feel entranced by those mysterious brown eyes. She was wearing a simple brown dress, that was wet from the walk she must've taken from Shipwreck Island...

Teague cleared his throat, quickly forcing himself to take his eyes off of her. "No, I don't mind." He said quickly, trying not to sound nervous. "Though I'd take the armada over my Mum."

She laughed, holding the back of her hand up to her mouth. Teague couldn't help but to smile. "I'm sorry." She said, blushing. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Teague smirked. "Milady, you don't have anything to apologize for." He said, before pulling off his hat and bowing down low, grabbing her hand. "Oh, and I'm Captain Teague." He kissed her hand.

The woman blush turned darker. "I'm Danielle Roberts." She said, smiling. "You know, no one's ever kissed my hand like that before."

"I don't see why not." Teague said. "A beautiful woman such as yourself should have men doing that to her every hour of everyday."

"Actually, Captain Teague, there's a reason no one ever does."

"And why's that?"

Danielle gave Teague a scared look, and Teague could read her thought. "Don't worry. I'm not just going to leave you alone."

Danielle took a deep breath. "I'm sick. I've always been sick. I don't know what it is, but ever since I was a child, whenever I worked too hard, I'd pass out." She quickly said. "There's no cure, or treatment, for it. It's why I can't go sailing with the rest of my family. I'm sorry. If you want to leave me, you-"

"You really can't go sailing?" Teague asked, causing Danielle's jaw to drop. "What?"

"You're not worried about catching it?"

Teague shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't mind. If that did happen, at least I could spend more time with you. Get to know you better."

Danielle blushed again. "Teague, you're such a charmer!" She shouted, smiling at him, before looking at the sun. "Oh no! I really must get going!" She started walking away, but then turned around and kissed him. "Good bye!"

"Good bye!" Teague said, not moving from where he stood...

In fact, he didn't move until he noticed the sun setting, two hours later...

"Huh?" Teague said to himself. "Has the sunset always looked like that? That's the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen!"

Suddenly, becoming Keeper of the Code didn't seem that bad to Teague...

* * *

**By the way: I don't like the name 'Edward Teague', I hate the name 'Edward Teague', I will NEVER use the name 'Edward Teague' don't expect me to use the name 'Edward Teague'...*takes deep breath*I feel much better...**

**I'll update soon...**

**NEXT: Teague meets Danielle's mother...**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later...

"Mama! I'm home!" Danielle shouted, walking in the front door. "They didn't have any good looking fish at the marketplace, so I bought a chicken, ok?"

"Oh good, you're home!" Danielle's mother said, walking over to her daughter. Danielle's mother looked exactly like her daughter. "Thank heavens you're back! I was almost attacked earlier by one of the Sparrows. Luckily, I smacked the man in the head with my frying pan just in time!"

Danielle walking into the living room while her mother continued on about the 'vicious Sparrow family'. Lying on the floor was Teague, frying pan laying next to his head. "Mama!"

"What?"

"That's my friend!" Danielle shouted, dropping her stuff and lifting Teague up to the couch. "The one I met a few weeks ago."

Danielle's mother took a look at Teague. "I don't like him."

"You haven't even met him yet!"

"He's a Sparrow!" Danielle's mother said. "That family can't be trusted! If it weren't for them, the Code would still be in our family!"

"So?" Danielle shouted. "Is what his ancestors did his fault?"

"It's his family's fault."

"No it's not!" Danielle said. "When I told you about Teague, you liked him."

"That's before I found out he's a Sparrow." Her mother said. "Sweetheart, the men of that family is famous for the skirt-chasers. I just don't want you to get your heart broken."

"I wont!" Danielle said. "I'm sure he isn't like the other men in his family!"

Danielle's mother turned to leave. At the doorway to the kitchen, she turned around. "I'd better no hear about there being any more Sparrows on the way."

Danielle couldn't help but to glare at her mother, knowing exactly what she meant by 'more Sparrows on the way'. "I can't believe her!" Danielle mumbled, grabbing a run bottle from under the couch. "Thinking that I'd let some random man-"

"I'm sure she's just worried about you, that's all." Teague said, revealing that he had been awake the whole time. "Though the frying pan was a bit much."

Danielle smiled, embarrassed. "Well, that's my Mama for you."

Teague sighed, rubbing his head. "So, would you like to go out?"

* * *

That night...

"I should be getting home now." Danielle said, sitting next to Teague on the beach, with his old worn-out black jacket draped on her shoulders. "It's really late."

"Or it's really early." Teague said, before yawning, or rather playing the oldest trick in the book. Pretty soon, his arm was around Danielle's shoulders. "Besides, it looks like she's pretty mad at you right now, so why not stay out? She'll be mad either way."

"So true Teague." Danielle said, smiling. She then took a deep breath. "I love that smell."

"Don't we all love the smell of the sea?" Teague said.

What he didn't notice was that Danielle was talking about his jacket...

"Oi! Look out there!" Teague said suddenly.

"What?" Danielle asked, looking at the horizon.

"That's way I brought you out here." Teague said, pulling her in closer with one arm as he pointed with the other. "The sunrise."

Danielle looked up at him, shocked. She would've never guessed that Teague would be interested in that...

* * *

By the time the sun had fully risen, Danielle had fallen asleep on Teague's shoulder. Not wanting to bring her to Shipwreck Cove, he checked out a room at a nearby inn...

When Danielle woke up, she was alone in the inn. She looked around, and found a note written in spidery handwriting...

_'Went out. I would've stayed, but I figured that you'd want something to eat when you woke up._

_-Teague'_

Danielle smiled at the sheet of paper. Then she looked at herself in the full size mirror in the room...

Half an hour later...

Teague walked in, and nearly dropped the bags he was carrying in shock. There stood Danielle, completely undressed, as she stepped out of the bath tub. How that tub got in there, Teague didn't know.

Nor did he care at this point...

Danielle didn't notice Teague until she saw his reflection in the mirror. She spun around, wrapping the towel around her body. "Teague!"

Teague cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment, before holding out one of the bags. "I got you a fresh change of clothes."

"Thank you." Danielle said, equally as embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

After Danielle got dressed, she and Teague ate in silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Though that didn't stop them from occasionally glancing up at each other when the other wasn't looking...

Teague had absolutely no idea what he should say. He had never felt like this before. He had seen plenty of naked women from around the World, and could easily tell them how he felt about them. But for Danielle, it was very different. Teague felt unusually nervous around her, and couldn't stop thinking about her...

Danielle looked up, and her eye's caught Teague's. "Yes?"

"Nothing." Teague said, looking away.

Danielle looked down, nervous. She had never been alone with a man, not even in her own family. In fact, most of the family, no most people, thought that Danielle might pass out at any given moment. Danielle hated it, since she was never able to get a moment to herself. She loved the fact that Teague seemed not to worry too much...

"So, Danny." Teague said, getting Danielle's attention. "I guess I should be bringing you back to your house now."

"Why?" Danielle asked, thinking that Teague would say that he thinks she should get some rest...

"Cause honestly, I don't want your family coming after me with some kinda revenge plot, thinking that I did something to you." Teague said.

Danielle smiled at him. "Teague, I don't want to go back. My family will understand that. At least they should. I'm tired of being watched every moment of every day. I love being with you. Teague, I love you!" She said, before realizing what she was saying...

"You love me?" Teague asked, surprised. "We haven known each other for that long."

Danielle looked down again. "I've loved you since I first saw you. When my mother and I were in the marketplace, and I saw you with your father leaving the blacksmith's shop. All those years ago." She said, with tears running down her cheeks. " I love you. I love the way I can be myself around you, and I feel so free around you." She then looked up at him. "But it's clear that you don't feel the same way, so if you'd excuse me."

"Danny!" Teague shouted as Danielle walked out of the room...

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Danielle was making her way through the Town of Shipwreck, in tears. She eventually sat down at a fountain to wipe her eyes...

"Found you." A voice said.

Danielle looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Teague, sweaty and out of breath. "Teague!"

Teague smirked at her, before sitting down with her. "I never realized how big this bloody town is." He said, before handing Danielle a handkerchief. "If your family sees you like this, they'll probably kill me before sunset."

Danielle smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You know, you didn't have to walk out on me." Teague said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that no one's ever said that to me before. Not even my own Mum. I was just shocked, that's all."

"So then, you like me?"

"Would I run around this bloody town if I didn't like you?"

Danielle smiled, before wrapping her arms around Teague's neck. Teague stiffened, before slowly wrapping his arms around her. He then leaned down to her ear. "I love you, Danny."

* * *

A few hours later, Teague walked Danielle back to her house. Once they were at the door, Danielle turned to face Teague. "Thank you. I've never had so much fun in my life."

"Neither have I." Teague said, smirking. "It's funny. I've sailed the seven seas for most of my life only to find that the one person I'd gladly spend the rest of my days with only a short walk away from where I grew up." Teague then bowed down low, holding his hat to his chest. "Good night, Luv."

Danielle suddenly kissed Teague, before walking into her house...

Teague couldn't believe the way he felt. He walked straight to Shipwreck Cove with a huge smirk on his face. He had never felt that way before, and he didn't want to ever feel the way he felt before again...

Of course, that feeling left the moment he walked into Shipwreck Cove...

The main room, the Meet Hall of the Brethren Court, was full of people. Everybody was fighting, arguing about something that, chances are, wasn't important. Teague's brother, "Ace" Brannigan, took one look at Teague, and couldn't help but to smirk. "Hey! Look at Teague! Looks like he's found a lass!"

At that moment, the fighting stopped, and everyone turned around to stare at Teague...

Teague's mother walked over to him. She was an inch shorter than him, with straight greasy dark black hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a long brown skirt, a huge white shirt, and a dark red vest that was barely tied together by the string. "So, who's this lass?"

"What lass?" Teague asked, pretending to be drunk. "I'm just coming back from drinking."

"You've been drinking for two days?" Teague's mother asked, not buying it...

"Well, I did other things too!" Teague shouted, acting very drunk. Then he held out a receipt from the inn...

Everyone took that exactly as Teague wanted...everyone except for one person...

Later on, Teague was in the one room in Shipwreck Cove where he felt comfortable: the Study. He could spend hours in the dimly lit room just reading the old, worn books. This was also where the Pirata Codex was kept, something that Teague finally had the keys to...

This was his first time opening the Pirata Codex. Teague carefully flipped through the pages, looking for a certain section...

"Teague, what are you doing?" Brannigan asked, walking in.

"Reading."

"You read fast, but we all know that you don't read that fast." Brannigan said. "So, who's the wench?"

"She's not a wench." Teague mumbled, taking a moment to glare at Brannigan. "She's...she's so beautiful. She has pale white skin, dark brown hair, amazing brown eyes." Teague then sighed, sinking back into his chair. "And she's so different from the other women! She doesn't just want me for my money. She actually-"

"Likes you?" Brannigan offered, smirking. "So, why didn't you bring her home?"

"She's part of the 'Robert's family. Her mother hates me." Teague mumbled, going back to the Codex. "I'm trying to find out if it's true that our family stole this from them."

"Does it matter?" Brannigan asked, smiling. He laid a paper flat on the table. It was a map of the island near Shipwreck Cove. Brannigan pointed at a clearing near a river. "I was going to do something with the clearing there, but you're gonna need it."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A starry night few months later, Teague was walking through the jungle on the island he met Danielle on. He was holding Danielle's hand, and she was blindfolded. Danielle smiled. "Teague, what is it? You're shaking."

Teague smirked as he finally took the blindfold off Danielle. "What do you think?"

Teague and Danielle where standing in the clearing, facing a small house. Danielle was speechless. She just looked at him with a confused smile.

"It's ours." Teague whispered, holding a gold key hanging on a red ribbon. "Our own private place."

Danielle smiled, wrapping her arms around Teague. "I love it!" She said. "Can we go in?" Then, without warning, Teague picked her up, bridal style, and carried her in.

Inside, everything was already all set up. The table was in the dining room, along with two chairs at either end. There was even a vase of red roses at the center of the table. Then, as if to ruin the moment, a dog ran in and jumped on Teague and Danielle...

On the floor, the dog started licking Teague's face. Teague rolled his eyes, annoyed, as he pushed the dog away. "Stupid mutt." He mumbled. The dog was a sandy brown color and bright eyes, though he could probably pass for a dirty rug. On the floor next to the dog was a ring of keys...

Danielle smiled, petting the dog. "I think he's cute." She said as the dog started licking her hand.

Teague then stood up and offered Danielle his hand. "C'mon." He said. "You look tired."

Danielle smiled, blushing, as she took his hand. Teague lead her to the master bedroom. In the room was a full size bed with nightstands on either sides, a dresser, a vanity table, and a full size mirror. "That's the mirror from our room at the inn."

Danielle looked up at Teague, smiling. "Are they expecting it back?"

"They shouldn't." Teague said, before turning Danielle around so that they're both facing it. "After all, a woman as beautiful as yourself should be able to see her reflection everyday."

"Teague..." Danielle started, before Teague placed his hand under her chin and kissed her.

Teague then carried her over to the bed. "I love you." He said, before kissing her. She kissed him back...

Suddenly, Teague felt his belt slip off. "Danny?" He asked, pulling away from her. "What are you-"

Danielle looked up at him. "Teague, you know what I'm doing. I want this. With you. Only with you. Before you leave in the morning." She whispered. "I'm sure of it." Teague sighed, worried, but went ahead with Danielle's idea...

That was the best night of the couple's lives...

Of course, neither had any idea how much that one night would change the rest of their lives...

* * *

About three months later, Teague returned and rushed over to Danielle's house. He knocked on the door, then took some time to straighten out his clothes. He couldn't help but to sigh as his fingers rushed over a hole in the cloth. _'Damn Navy.'_

Just as he had that thought, Danielle's mother opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked, looking at Teague coldly.

"Is Danielle here?"

"Why should I tell you?" Danielle's mother asked. "After what you did to her."

"After what I did to her?" Teague asked, confused. "Is she alright?"

"I'm fine." Danielle said, brushing past her mother. "Mama, can't you try to be nice just once?" She then dragged Teague away.

Teague noticed that she looked a lot happier than usual. _'If she's happy, why's her mother mad at me?'_ He thought. "Luv, where are we going?"

"Our house." Danielle answered. "Something wonderful has happened."

Once in the house, Teague couldn't help but to notice something draped over a chair. It was a huge cape-like red jacket with floral embroidering. "Before I forget." Danielle said. "You're going to get sick if you keep wearing that old one." She then threw the red jacket at Teague. "Wear this one! It may not be as thick as that old rag you keep wearing, but at least it doesn't have any holes!"

"Is that why you kept losing sleep before?" Teague asked, smirking.

Danielle nodded, before walking up to him. "Close your eyes."

Teague closed his eyes. He felt Danielle take his hand by his wrist. Then he felt his hand on her skin, on a bump. His eyes shot open in shock. "Danny, you're-"

Danielle nodded excitedly. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked happily, throwing her arms around Teague.

"Sure." Teague answered. _'Why me?'_

**I've been so busy lately...**

**I'll update as soon as I can...**


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Teague got back to Shipwreck Cove, he ran into Brannigan. "So, Teague, went to visit your girl?"

Teague nodded. "Yeah." He said, before running into the study.

"That's a nice jacket." Brannigan said, following Teague. "Where'd you get it?"

"Danielle made it."

Brannigan accidentally knocked a pile of books off the table. The sound made Teague jump. "Teague, what's wrong with you?" Brannigan asked. "You look like you got Mum angry on a bad day."

"Brannigan, you wont tell anybody, would you?"

"I wont."

"Danielle's pregnant."

It was silent for a moment, then...

Brannigan started laughing at Teague. "You have the worst luck, you know that?" He said, laughing. "Of course this would happen to you! Imagine what Mum'll say! I bet she'll-"

"Don't tell anybody!" Teague said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Brannigan mumbled. "But you're gonna have to tell her eventually."

Teague sighed, putting his face in his hands. "She's gonna kill me."

"I'm sure she wont!" Brannigan said.

"If she doesn't, she's gonna make me wish she did."

"Just tell her and run." Brannigan said. "We all know you can outrun her."

"Yes, and then, when I come home, she'll welcome me with open arms?"

"Teague Sparrow!" Their mother called, running over. "I can't believe you! Of all people, why the Roberts girl?"

Teague smirked. "So...you're not mad at me for getting a girl pregnant?"

"No. I'm mad at you for your choice of girl." Teague's mother said. "Not that I'm not-"

"Well, look at the time! I really should get going!" Teague said, rushing out the door. "I'll be back for dinner!"

* * *

That night...

Danielle looked at the windows of Shipwreck Cove. The Cove was full of sounds of fighting, yelling, screaming, swords clanging against each other, gun shots, and even more sounds that she's never heard before. "Teague, I suppose you've already assumed that I'm scared to death of your family."

"As I am of your's." Teague said, before squeezing her hand and smirking. "At least you're the one with the child. They'll try to scare us all they want, but I know they wouldn't hurt him."

Danielle smiled at Teague, rolling her eyes. "Teague, it could be a she."

"I hope it's a boy."

"And let me guess, his name will be Jack Teague Sparrow, just like his father?"

Teague nodded. "That's the plan!" He said. "You can pick the name if it's a girl."

Danielle smiled warmly, looking down at her belly. "If it's a girl, I want to name her Delila."

"We could call him Jackie for short."

"Teague!"

"Alright, alright!" Teague said. "Besides, I should be getting you in before it starts raining!"

In the Main Hall of Shipwreck Cove...

Brannigan was the first to see Teague and Danielle. He walked over with a huge grin on his face. "Wow, she is a fine woman!" He mumbled, causing Teague to glare at him.

"Brannigan, no." Teague said, pushing his brother away, before turning back to Danielle and pointing out people. "Brannigan's my brother. That old bat over there in the purple dress is my Mum. That woman in the men's clothes is my Aunt McFleming, that useless lump in that chair there is my uncle-"

"Teague, I only told you about our child today. How did-"

"Unfortunately, our child seems to have a twisted sense of humor. They're all here for my Mum's birthday." Teague said. "To be honest, most of the family lives here. Most of the cousins leave, and Aunt McFleming and her useless husband visit every other month. Brannigan's usually nowhere to be found, but I guess with our Da gone, he wants to keep an eye on me..."

"So, you're a troublemaker."

"Let's just say that I seem to find trouble very easily."

"I'm sure it's easy to find the trouble you've started yourself."

"I like her." Teague's mother said, walking over. "Teague, a word."

Teague followed his mother to a table. "What is it this time?"

"She seems big for only being three months in." Teague's mother said. "Are you sure you're the father?"

"Of course I'm sure." Teague said. "I'm the only man to sleep with her."

"If you're that sure, then I'd start getting ready for more than one, if I were you." She said, walking away...

When Teague got back to Danielle, she was already sitting in a chair, eating some cake. "How's the cake?" He asked.

"It's very good." Danielle said, looking up at him. "Teague, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You look like you have something on your mind. Now out with it!"

Teague thought for a moment. "Has there ever been twins in your family?"

Now it was Danielle's turn to think. "You know what, my grandma was a twin herself. Why?"

"My Mum thinks you look big for someone who's only three months pregnant." Teague said. "It's funny cause my Grandpapa was also a twin." He then thought of something, and grabbed Danielle's hand. "Follow me. You can bring your cake with you."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update...**

**A lot's happened since last month...**


	7. Chapter 7

In the Study...

"Danny, believe it or not you're the first woman outside of the family to be in this room." Teague said, as he pulled out a chair for her. "This is my favorite room in Shipwreck Cove."

"Why's that?" Danielle asked.

Teague closed the door, and the room went completely silent. "Only room in Shipwreck Cove that can do that." He said, before walking over to the window and pulling back the curtain.

Danielle couldn't help but to be amazed. Outside the window was a tree full of little pink flowers. Beyond the tree was a little bit of land, then the ocean. Danielle could see all of the stars in the sky even without getting up from her seat. "It's beautiful!"

Teague smirked at the amazed look on Danielle's face. "One day, hopefully soon, you'll be able to look at that every day." He said, before he started looking through the bookshelf, talking to himself. "Red journal...red journal...red journal..."

"Teague, there's a lot of red journals." Danielle pointed out. "I don't see how-"

"There it is!" Teague said, pulling out a red journal.

"Teague, what are you reading about?"

"Babies. Twins to be exact."

"Teague, if we're going to have twins, then so be it." Danielle said. "Though we're going to have to hope for at least one boy. I can't think of any name to go along with Delila."

Teague smirked. "Any boy names then?"

"Johnathen." Danielle said. "Always liked the name." She then looked at the clock. "I should head home now."

"It's only ten."

"Teague, I have to go to church tomorrow." Danielle said. "And, unless you're coming with me tomorrow, I have to go."

* * *

The next morning...

'_Idiot. You should've just let her go.'_ Teague thought to himself, sitting next to Danielle in the church. It was a small building, just big enough for everybody there. _'But no, you just had to keep her at the Cove.'_ Suddenly, everybody was kneeling. Teague copied, but turn to Danielle. "Why's everybody kneeling?" He whispered.

"I thought you said you've been to church before?" Danielle asked in a forced whisper.

"I have, while raiding towns. Never actually been to mass." Teague admitted. "I have no idea what's going on..."

"Oh come on!" Danielle said, grabbing his wrist and getting up. She then dragged him out. "Teague, are you Christian?"

"Nope." Teague said. "Are you?"

"Yes. I'm Catholic."

"Oh." Teague said, "Danny, that is the last time I go to mass." He then kneeled down to her stomach. "And I promise that I wont force you to go."

"Teague!"

"What? Just being honest."

"Why?"

"Well, if I said that I would force him, or her, or them, to go to church, that would be lying. And according to you, lying is a sin."

* * *

**I know...the chapter is short...**

**I decided that Teague wouldn't be Christian cause...well look at him...**

**He has crosses in his hair...but I think that's because he's a sailor. Sailors are supposed to be very superstitious. **

**So I think that Teague would have those crosses as a good luck charm...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Teague, should I trust you?" Danielle asked, sitting at the table in their shack, watching Teague cook.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't that hard to steam crabs." Teague said.

"Yeah, it's also not that hard to catch crabs either, right?" Danielle asked, eyeing Teague's bandaged hand.

"Danny, it's three in the morning, I didn't know the crab would be awake enough to pinch me!" Teague said. "If I'd known you wanted crab, I would've bought some while the restaurant was still open."

"I just have a craving for crab legs. That's all."

"You women are strange."

"Says he who fell asleep hugging a half empty rum bottle."

"I was protecting a half full rum bottle, thank you."

"From who?"

"The pregnant woman currently sitting at the table."

"I'm sure a little rum wouldn't hurt."

"I'm not worried about it hurting the baby. I'm worried about that baby drinking all of my rum!" Teague said. "I don't feel like spending all of my money on rum for a kid."

"Teague, I-"

"Danny, it's almost ready. Just gotta let it cool down."

"That's great." Danielle said. "It's-"

"Danny, are you really that hungry?" Teague asked. "You're usually not this impatient. Should I worry about-"

"Teague!" Danielle shouted. "I think it's time!"

"It's time? For what?"

"The baby!"

"What about the baby?" Teague asked, honestly confused. "Did it kick you again?"

"The baby's coming!"

Teague dropped the rum bottle he was holding. "Wha?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"Uh...oh...right." Teague said, before leading Danielle to a room in the room in the back. "Just lay down and I'll be right back."

* * *

In the Town of Shipwreck...

Teague ran straight to a small house and started banging on the door. "Oi! Doctor! Open up!"

A woman answered the door. "Oh Captain Teague? What are you doing up at this time?"

"Where's the Doctor?" Teague asked.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"My father in law went missing last week." The woman said. "What's wrong?"

"My wife's having her baby." Teague said. He started referring to Danielle as his wife just to make things simpler for everybody.

"I'll be right back." The woman said, closing the door. She was back than a minute later with a light blue notebook. "All of the information you need is in that book."

"Thanks." Teague said, before running away.

* * *

Hours later...

"According to these notes, it's a boy." Teague said, handing the baby to Danielle.

"So, Jackie then?" Danielle asked, catching her breath. "He's so adorable."

'_Yeah...that's not the word I was thinking of.'_ Teague thought. "You look tired. You rest. I'll take the baby."

"I think I-"

"What?" Teague asked, pulling baby Jack away. "What's wrong?"

"There's another-"

"What!" Teague said. He ran out quickly and placed the baby in the master bedroom. "I'll be right back." He placed pillows on either side of him before running back to Danielle. "Oh bugger."

"How far?" Danielle asked.

"Almost there." Teague said. "Just breath and push."

Half an hour later...

"Another boy." Teague said, placing the baby in Danielle's arms.

"Jonathan." Danielle whispered. "Jackie and Johnny. Perfect."

'_Two boys.'_ Teague thought. _'Someone cursed me pretty damn good this time.'_ He then picked up his second son. "Danny, you get some rest while I take care of the boys."

A few seconds after Teague took the baby, Danielle was passed out. He looked down at the baby boy in his arms. _'Why do I get the feeling my life just got a whole lot harder?'_

* * *

**I decided to extend this chapter...because in the last chapter, Teague and Danielle were talking about twins, so it made sense for them to have twins...**

**I also need them to have twins to help with the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks later...

Danielle was in her family's garden, getting some fresh air, when someone hopped out of the tree in front of her, startling her. "Teague! What are you doing-"

"I missed you, that's all." Teague said, handing her a bouquet of flowers. "I got these for you."

"You were in a tree..."

"I'd use the front door, but last time I tried, your mum threatened to skin me alive." Teague explained, smiling. "I figured the back door was safer."

"My Mama isn't home right now Dear." Danielle said, smiling. "And to be honest, I think you're absolutely crazy for even coming here!"

"Crazy in love." Teague responded, smirking. "I know your Mum promised to skin me alive if I ever came back, but I had to come."

"Why's that?" Danielle asked.

Teague reached into the tree and pulled out a long, flat box. "I heard that it was your birthday today?"

"Nineteen today." Danielle answered, nodding embarrassedly. She hadn't told Teague because she didn't want him knowing. She didn't want him doing something unnecessary like-

Teague handed her the box. "Go on, open it!"

Danielle sat down in a chair, holding the box on her lap. "Teague, please tell me you didn't spend too much on-"

"No worries Danny. I spent some money, but I made it myself!" Teague said proudly. "I was planning on saving for later, but it's your birthday so-"

"Oh my god!" Danielle said, looking at the gown in the box. It was a red gown, with gold embroidery that matched perfectly with Teague's jacket. She looked up at Teague with a confused look on her face. "You sew?"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Teague reached into the tree and pulled out an old book. "Tell your Aunt Bessie that a friend of yours borrowed it."

"Her name is Victoria." Danielle said, trying not to laugh. Her Aunt Victoria was a huge woman, with pale skin, hair that she was always dying different colors, and blue eyes. She was always wearing a jacket that she made herself out of cow hide. To be honest, Victoria was not very well liked. She had the habit of stabbing people in the back, both figuratively and literally.

The only friend she had was a woman called Jen. She was tall and skinny, with tanned skin, short blond hair, blue eyes. She usually wore a white shirt, cow hide vest, and a long brown skirt. Everyone assumed that the two were secretly lovers, since they spent every minute of every day together. They even slept in the same room. Jen could always be seen following Victoria like a lost puppy...

"Should be Aunt Bessie. Looks like a Bessie." Teague mumbled.

Danielle smirked, looking at the gown. Then she realized something. "Teague, it's red."

"Aye?"

"It's almost all red."

Teague smirked. "And this is important because?"

"Only Sparrows wear this much red in Shipwreck-"

Danielle stopped talking when Teague got down to one knee. He held her left hand in both of his. "Danielle Roberts, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Danielle looked at Teague, then back at the dress, than at Teague again, before passing out.

"Jen! Don't talk to him!" Danielle heard her Aunt Victoria shout. "He's an ass, picking a fight with me!"

"Shut up!" Danielle said, rubbing her forehead. She had a terrible headache, only made worse by the women shouting at each other and Teague pounding on the door. "You are so annoying!"

"He has no right to be-"

"Actually, he has every right to be here." Danielle said, smirking slightly as she heard her youngest son start crying. She stood up and walked over to the next room. She picked up her son and rocked him close to her chest. "I love Captain Teague, and I plan to marry him by the end of the year."

Danielle and Teague were married by the end of the day, on the beach by Brannigan, with both boys right there with one of Teague's friends and his son. Twelve year old Hector Barbossa never imagined that the baby on his lap would one day be his captain...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Honestly, I've been so busy with other stories that I completely forgot about this one...then today I was working the story called 'Courting the Keeper' and it reminded me of this story...**

**I actually just finished this chapter today. There is going to be another chapter, and there may be even more if you all like...but that is all up to you. Should I? (I do have more ideas, but I honestly don't want to put it all into the story if you all think that it's time to move on...don't want this story to get boring...)**

**Did you all see the new trailer for 'On Stranger Tides' yet? I had my doubts about it (I mean, that's the fourth movie and there's a different director...and honestly the silver skull is a little cheesy...) but OMG! It was AWESOME! (and Teague is in it, as he should be...or maybe that's just me being a Teague fan...)**


End file.
